icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Gibby Gibson
"Gibby" Gibson is a friend of Carly Shay, Sam Puckett, and Freddie Benson who is known for taking with his shirt off. He is described by Sam as a "nerd" and used to be a usual victim to her bullying. Although he is frequently pushed around, it's been shown that he can handle himself in a fight. He is portrayed by Noah Munck. Relationships with other main characters 'Carly Shay' Gibby might have an attraction to Carly, and Carly has shown a little attraction to Gibby. They are very good friends, and he's a recurring guest on her webshow. Carly once mentioned that Gibby was "sweet, cute, and fun", but when Sam and Freddie look disconcerted at her, she "changed" her opinion, leaving some to think she has a crush on Gibby. (See:' Cibby') 'Sam Puckett' Gibby has shown some attraction to Sam, but Sam has shown no attraction to Gibby. Gibby once stated that he asked Sam out on a date, and broke his thumbs in rejection. Sam later was forced by Carly to ask Gibby to a dance, but Gibby rejected, only for Sam to find out he had another girlfriend (Tasha). Sam once called Gibby a "loser" (which he agrees with) and in she once said that she thought Gibby was a mermaid because he hates wearing shirts. He also once helped Sam out of bed when jumped on Freddie. (Also see: [[Sibby|'Sibby']]) 'Freddie Benson' Freddie and Gibby have shown minimal interaction, but it has been stated that Gibby is in the AV club with Freddie. Freddie once made Gibby angry because Gibby thought Freddie and Tasha, Gibby's girlfriend, kissed when they actually fell by accident, and he trained for a fight he was going to have with Freddie. But when he saw a video of what really happened, he apologized to Freddie. They declared themselves "bros" afterwards. (Also see: Fibby) 'Spencer Shay' Spencer, Carly's brother, interacts some with Gibby. They have had acouple sub-plots together. One notable interaction between the two is when he exercised with him, as Spencer wanted to goin a football team. Also, when Spencer won a boat, Gibby became his "boat boy". When a baseball team called "The Pirates" took over the boat, they eventually drove the Pirates away by shooting watermelons at them with a giant sling shot. Gibby once stayed with Spencer, as he was to old to go to summer camp anymore, for a makeship summer camp called "Camp Spencer". The only thing that they did was fix Spencer's kitchen counter. Spencer has also dated his mother, and got a haircut from Gibby's blind Grandfather. Gibby also helped Spencer with his scheme in iHire an Idiot (Also see: Gencer) Girlfriends, Dates, and Crushes Shannon Mitchell (2008; Crush) In iWin a Date the gang set up a "blind date" type of dating show, where he was supposed to pick Shannon, but ended up picking Carly instead. [[Carly Shay|'Carly Shay']] (2008-present; friend, date) Gibby and Carly went on a "romantic" dinner at the Cheesecake Warehouse (along with Freddie, Shannon, Sam, and Rueben). Tasha (2009; girlfriend) Tasha is Gibby's girlfriend, who loves and cares about him very much. Gibby and Tasha once broke up due to the misunderstanding involving Freddie, but got back together soon afterwards. Carly, Spencer, Sam, and Freddie think there's "gotta be something wrong with that chick!" for dating Gibby. In the episode "iPsycho", it is seen that Gibby uses a photo of Tasha as his laptop wallpaper. (Also see: [[Tibby|'Tibby']]) Click here to view Gibby's Gallery Family *Charlotte Gibson (mother) *Mr Gibson (father) *Guppy Gibson (brother) *Sabrina (cousin) *Gibby's Grandfather (grandfather) *Grubbles (pet dog) Trivia *Gibby's first appearance was in iDream of Dance. *According to Carly, Gibby has a therapist. *Gibby's voice has noticeably become deeper in Season 4. *Gibby is the only main character who has not shared a kiss with anyone on-screen. *Gibby has not been seen shirtless at all in Season 4. *Gibby is "thick", according to Carly. Enemies *The Pirates *Nora *Ashley *Roy (iHire An Idiot) *9th graders that gave him a Texas Wedgie. *Sam Puckett (sometimes) Fun Facts according to Freddie's blog on iCarly.com *Gibby gets service at any store in Seattle, even without a shirt or shoes. *A school in Texas uses Gibby as their mascot. They're called the "Fighting Gibsters." *The President has Gibby on speed dial. Gibby sometimes doesn't answer. *Gibby already has next year's Pear Phone. *Lettuce tastes better when Gibby washes it. *Gibby isn't Team Edward or Team Jacob. He's Team Gibby! *When Gibby eats at a restaurant, the waiter tips him 25%. *Spring doesn't start until Gibby sees his shadow. *Gibby has floor seats at Lakers games, but lets Jack Nicholson use them occasionally. Comparison to Gonzo Gibby is very similar in manner and mind to Gonzo, a character on the Muppets, played by Dave Goelz. Similarities include: *Both tend to be clueless of a situation. *Both like to do and wear some of the weirdest things. *Both are often used to liven up a situation. *Both are often the subject of punishment humor. *Both will say the most unintelligent comment in a serious situation, prompting the other characters to yell their names in frustration. Gibson, Charles Cornelius Gibson, Charles Cornelius Gibson, Charles Cornelius Gibson, Charles Cornelius Category:Characters